


A Series of Soulmate Oneshots

by voidofink



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Dipper says the fuck word, F/M, Face Slapping, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gnomes, Human Bill Cipher, Love at First Sight, Love at first hit?, M/M, Mentions of forced marriage (it doent go through whatsoever), More tags to be added, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Older Dipper Pines, Oneshot, Oneshot Series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader said the fuck word now, Slapping, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Stan ALSO says the fuck word but thats in character for him, Stan Pines Swearing, Swearing, gender neutral reader, mentions of being tied up (not detailed), mentions of blood (it's not detailed), multiple characters, occasional implied fiddauthor, prompts, reader has no gender, reader's gender isn't mentioned, soulmates prompts, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Summary: A series of oneshots containing soulmate prompts. A lot of these were bounced off from or added to by myself and a good friend, so she also takes some of the credit for these ideas.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader, Dipper Pines/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Constellations [Dipper]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Each soulmate pair has a constellation, and the constellation that you perceive to be the brightest is pointing towards where your soulmate is. 
> 
> This one had a lot of help from my friend! Lots of credit to her as she gave me constellation ideas and bounced more ideas around! Thanks for helping, Star!

“So, where are we going again?” You asked, glancing at your close friend who was driving, Dipper Pines. He'd asked you to come on an adventure with him. He was definitely a nice sight compared to all of these pine trees you were driving around. “My great-uncle's property! He lives in a town called Gravity Falls- You've probably never heard of it! It's not on any maps.” He gave you another smile- More sheepish, this time. He would have rubbed the back of his neck, but he was focused on driving. 

You gave a small nod, glancing out the window again. “What're we gonna do there?” You asked, moreso idly, though you already knew the answer. You could nearly hear the smile in his voice as he replied; “Ghost hunting!” You let out a small laugh, but the smile on your face was clear. You placed your elbow on the edge of the window, staring out into the abyss that was the wooded land. 

It took a bit, but eventually the two of you got to the small town. It seemed fairly nice, if a bit run down. He pulled down a long driveway and got out of the car, you in-toe. You two went into the shack- The thing was full of oddities and mashed-together monsters. (Could you call them that? Creatures? They weren't particularly threatening.) Dipper seemed to look around the place with sentiment.

“Oh, hey dude!” A voice called, the body of said voice coming into sight a few seconds later. He glanced over to you, then back to Dipper. “Whose this?” He asked, holding a hand out to greet you. “Oh- [Y/N]! They're a good friend of mine.” Dipper explained, giving that sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck. You always found his anxious tics endearing. “Soos!” Soos, of course, told you. You shook his hand. Mildly sweaty, but that was okay. “Let me show you around, dude!” He told you, motioning you to follow him. Both you and Dipper did. 

The shack was – Well – Interesting, to say the least. Mashed up creatures were everywhere, and everything was overpriced. (Dipper promised if you wanted something he would get it for you, possibly for free. You declined the offer.) Some of the newer things Dipper had mentioned he'd never seen. Soos told you (proudly) that he had made some of them himself, but explained “Mr.Pines” (One of Dipper's Great-Uncles, you recalled) had made most of them. He then explained that Stan was out busy, doing… “Business”? He said that in a very- Incriminating tone. 

Shrugging it off, Dipper began to walk towards the door, telling Soos that you two were going to go on a walk in the woods to “find something” (what, he did not mention- You hoped ghosts.) and that if anything happened to tell Ford – Who you'd heard quite a lot about – That you two were in danger. With that he went out the door, you following, and into the woods. 

As you got to the woods, you got a cold chill down your spine. It didn't feel – Malicious, no – But it made you move a bit closer to Dipper. The two of you walked together, him telling you about the origins of Gravity Falls and some of the stories he hadn't told you. You had to try to keep your focus on your feet as to not trip while listening to him ramble on about all of these amazing stories. You'd be lying if you said you weren't amazed, nor that your mouth wasn't in a constant “o” shape. 

He told you about the time that gnomes tried to court his sister – And failed, miserably. He also told you about the time he woke the dead, and how the FBI was called. There were a few others, and by the time he'd finished it was getting dark, and the two of you were making it to the top of a hill. He explained that this hill was called Lookout Point, though he didn't bring you here for any romantic reason. He wanted to show you something that he thought was super interesting, and of course he managed to get you all excited for it too. 

As you two got to the top he pointed to something, mountains in the distance. “You see those?” He asked, his voice laced with excitement. “Yeah.” You said, glancing at him. “What do they look like?” He asked, his voice getting more giddy by the second. You studied the mountains for a second, then looked at him, shock lacing your face. “A UFO?” Your answer was more of a question than a statement, but by the excited look on his face you were clearly correct. 

“This one time,” He started, going to a certain area and banging on what sounded like metal to prove you were standing- Let me say that again, you were _standing_ \- On a crashed UFO. “Ford got me to come down here with him- And so much went wrong.” He began to tell you of his adventure with Ford, sitting down in the grass. You sat beside him, enchanted by his story. “And then, he asked me to be his apprentice. I – Wanted to, I really did, but Mabel wasn't really happy with that...” He glanced down, still clearly a bit hurt from what he did to his sister. “We ended up agreeing to go back to California together, because I couldn't leave her like that.” You nodded, gently patting his back. 

By the time his story was finished it was completely dark. You glanced up at the stars, and smiled. “I've always loved constellations.” You told Dipper, looking at him with a small smile. “Yeah, me too.” He said, giving you a smile back. “The Big Dipper is always the brightest one.” You explained, though didn't go into detail about what that meant. “And of course then there's Draco,” You began, pointing to said constellation. Dipper looked up at the sky, glancing at the constellations as you named them out. He… Couldn't help but notice something – The big dipper was the brightest of the constellations. 

“The big dipper is the brightest…” He muttered under his breath, staring up at the stars. “And then there's Cassiopeia, which is – Wait, what did you say?” You cut yourself off mid-sentence to stare at Dipper. “The big dipper's the brightest.” He stated again, looking to you. You stared at him, shocked. What? He was – He was kidding, right?! You couldn't manage to say anything, and you could see the cogs turning in his head. 

“Wait… Mabel once said-” Dipper's face turned scarlet, and he looked at you. Now the both of you were speechless. Sure, you'd always found yourself drawn to Dipper – He was your best friend, of course you loved the guy! But him being your soulmate? No, you had to be dreaming! And his name was Dipper- Wake up [Y/N], wake up! “Dipper – I--” You were stumbling on your words. Nothing was forming properly. You two just ended up awkwardly staring at each other for a bit, speechless. 

“[Y/N], I- If that makes you uncomfortable we don't have to- I-” “No- No, it's fine I just- Never thought- It was- You??” Your voice's pitch got higher, and you could feel yourself turning redder by the second. Neither of you had made a real move yet, of course you hadn't! You were both too flustered to do anything!!

“But- I understand if you don't- You know-” “No, I- Dipper, I-” You took a breath in, steadying yourself. “Of course I love you- You're- God, you're my best friend! You've been my best friend for years! I just- I couldn't tell you because that could be- Wrong? You know--??” Dipper- Didn't think of things like soulmates often, nor love- Hell, he'd never really thought about his feelings for you. Of course he cared about you more than average, and wanted to protect you as much as he could. You were his friend! Dipper was now realizing that that was _not_ how he felt about most of his friends. 

Suddenly – Almost too much so – Dipper moved forward and gave you one of the tightest hugs you'd ever had. The air got knocked out of you slightly, but you hugged back, nuzzling your head into his shoulder a bit. You hadn't realized until now that you'd began to cry. Through your sobs, you let out a small laugh. “Hey – Hey, Dipper,” You started, looking up at him. “The big dipper helped me find the little dipper.” You said softly, gently pulling your arm out and moving his hair away to reveal his birthmark. With that, Dipper looked at you and gave out a small huff. He pushed you away, but gently enough that you didn't really move. You let out another laugh before letting your head fall onto his shoulder again, placing your arm back around him and smiling.


	2. Footprints [Dipper]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] goes on a walk in the woods, alone. It doesn't go as planned and Dipper gets rather angry about what happens to them. 
> 
> Prompt; Your soulmate leaves coloured footprints only visible to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you, Star!  
> They helped quite a bit with this one, too! Bouncing ideas off and occasionally helping with dialogue!  
> They were also the one to GIVE me this idea! I didn't have this in my prompt list until we started talking and they mentioned it and I thought about a certain creature! Thank you very much! So, once again, since I know you're reading this, thank you so much!!

“I'm going on a walk!” You called out, opening the door to the Shack. You and your close friend, were staying at his Great Uncle's house. “Where to?” Dipper called back, a slight bit concerned. “Just around!” You called back, though you had slightly darker intentions. You were going to go into the woods, which you had been strictly warned _not_ to without Ford or Dipper. But you wanted to go alone- You wanted to go on adventure, and that slight sense of danger just excited you _more_. Nothing bad would happen to you, though, _right_? 

You made your way into the forest, sunlight slowly beginning to dim as you walked on further. You hummed quietly as you walked, looking around at the scenery. Sure, this place gave you a bit of a creepy vibe, but it was nothing too bad! Besides, there was a trail! You'd find your way back! You were very confident in yourself of that! That showed in your stride as you walked on.

After an hour or so, you decided to start to head back. You turned around, but felt something pull on your leg. You glanced down to see little men- Gnomes! Those are what these were! They almost tried to kidnap Mabel, but there was only one, you'd be good! You kicked him away and began on your merry way back to the shack, however the gnomes had different plans, and you were soon out on the ground cold, and being dragged back to begin a courting session with a bunch of creepy little men. 

It had been a few of hours, and Dipper was starting to get concerned. He'd thought you'd be back by now. He stepped out onto the porch, the sun was starting to set. He glanced around, and saw a trail of near-neon footprints leading into the woods. You'd always left those footprints. Dipper didn't know what they meant, really, and he'd brought them up to no avail, but he knew they were yours. You'd gone into the woods. _Alone_. You could be in danger- Oh god, oh god no- _Where was Ford_??

“Grunkle Ford!!” Dipper screamed, near further breaking the vending machine as he punched (quite literally?) the code in and came down the elevator (which seemed to be going much too slow). “[Y/N]- They- They went into the woods- Alone!” He started, panic clear in his voice. “They- They could be in danger! You HAVE to help me!!” He was hyperventilating, eyes wide in fear. Ford took one look at him, got up, and grabbed two flashlights, handing one to Dipper. “Calm down. We'll find them.” Dipper nodded, and they headed back up to start their trek into the woods. 

“How do you know they went into the forest?” Ford questioned, turning on his flashlight as they began to walk. “Footprints-” Dipper was still out of breath from his panic attack. “Footprints?” Ford questioned. He nodded. “They're- These neon colored footprints- They always leave them behind!” Ford blinked at Dipper, looking at him confused. “I don't see anything, Dipper...” He glanced around at the area Dipper was pointing to with his flashlight. Maybe there was a hint of a bootprint, but not neon footprints. Dipper just shook his head and began into the woods, Ford close behind. 

It took Dipper and Ford about an hour to find the end of the footprints. They just… _Ended _? “What?!” Dipper near yelled, worry and panic lacing his voice again. “Calm down.” Ford sighed, glancing at the ground. He look around a bit more, pointing the flashlight around the trail. That's when both of them noticed it- Drag marks. Something had stolen [Y/N] away. The idea of that made Dipper feel mildly sick. What had stolen them?! Were they alright? Crap- Crap!!__

__Just then, the both of them heard a blood curdling scream, followed by a, “LET ME GO, YOU MONSTERS!!” Ford glanced at Dipper, then back in the direction the scream had come from. “Ford, we have to go after them-” “Dipper, we're not prepared. We have nothing to counter them with.” Ford replied, sighing. “Grunkle Ford! I love them!! We can't just _leave_ them there! Those fucking gnomes tried to court my _sister_ and now _**them**_?! We can't just let them get taken by the gnomes!” Ford stared at Dipper, in utter shock that he'd just sworn. _ _

__The two of them then heard distant yelling, from [Y/N]. “Do you hear that?! Dipper's going to come save me from you FREAKS!!” Followed by another scream and a, “GET OFF OF MY LEG!!” Dipper than broke out into a full sprint, Ford following behind, albeit slower and more carefully._ _

__“Dipper Pines?” One of the gnomes questioned. “Yes, Dipper Pines! He's going to kill you when he gets here!” You struggled- These stupid creatures had tied you to a tree! A _tree!!_ And they were trying to climb up your legs?! The main one- Jeff, was it? Oh who gives a shit what his name was – Began to pace around. “He already tried to steal our queen once… Now he's going to steal _you_ from us?” “I'm _not_ yours!!” You screamed, squirming more. “You WILL be our ruler! My lovely, wonderful spouse!” “I'm NOT going to be your god damn spouse!” You yelled back, feeling the ropes begin to loosen a bit. _Oh thank god._ _ _

__“You can't keep doing this- We aren't prepared- Dipper--” Ford was now running a bit faster, Dipper was still ahead by a good bit. The both of them could see the fire from the gnomes, as well as a shadow of someone tied up to a tree. They tied you up in a tree?! Oh, that made Dipper even more angry! He was going to destroy those gnomes._ _

__“[Y/N]-!” Dipper called as he stumbled upon the sight. “Dipper Pines.” Jeff started, turning around. “I remember you, you sound a lot different from when I first met you, and-” He stopped, and stared at Dipper, his smug expression _dropping_. “A lot...” He started to back up, putting his hands up. “ _Talleeeerrr..._ ” Dipper crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the previously mentioned gnome. “You stole my _sister_ and now _**them?!**_ _What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!_ ” Ford, out of breath already from running so much, lost his breath again when Dipper swore. Again. _ _

__You managed to wrangle yourself loose from the ropes, falling on your knees, legs a bit weak from being stuck in the tree. Dipper ran over to you, catching you before you fully fell. He pulled you up, holding you extremely tightly, like if he let go you were going to be stolen away by the gnomes again. (Most of them were cowering in the corner from seeing a now tall Dipper.) “If you mess with someone I love _one more time_ I am GOING to come out here and kill you all myself, _**do you HEAR me?!**_ ” Dipper threatened, pulling you closer to him. Ford stared at his great-nephew, astonished. He really was pissed at these gnomes. _ _

__“[Y/N]- Are you okay? Oh my god I'm so sorry- Are you okay?” His tone had softened, quite a bit. “I- I'm fine, Dipper-” He loosened his grip on you, glancing at you. “You're bleeding- Oh god you're bleeding-” He wasn't bothered by blood, unless it was yours, apparently. “I'm- Fine- Really-” “No, we're going back to the shack and getting you patched up- I'm- God I'm so sorry this is all my fault I-” He picked you up and began to carry you out of the woods, rambling about how he was sorry for swearing and how he was so sorry he wasn't there with you._ _

__By the time the three of you had gotten back to the shack most of the shock had worn off. You felt a bit ill from the adrenaline rush, and the scratches on your legs were beginning hurt a bit, but other than that you were fine. Ford, on the other hand, was still shocked at Dipper's outburst and _swearing_. He got inside and sat down at the table, staring off into space and thinking about the fact he'd heard Dipper swear- At him, someone he _idealized_. _ _

__Dipper took you into the bathroom and cleaned you up, insisting on making sure every wound was covered. (He was still apologizing greatly about what happened.) Once he was done wrapping your legs up he finally let you get up. You were a bit shaky, but overall mostly okay. You two walked down to the kitchen, you getting a glass of water and sitting across from Ford. You were trying to make the nausea from having an adrenalin rush go away._ _

__Dipper moved behind you, his hands gently rubbing your shoulders in an endearing way. You leaned back and closed your eyes- He was definitely helping calm you down, at least a little bit. Stan and Mabel came down a few minutes later, both staring at the scene in front of them. Stanford Pines, the one who always looked ready for everything and showed no weakness, no fear, always calm as could be, was sitting there, disheveled and astonished._ _

__Stan looked over the scene, before plainly stating, “What the fuck happened here?” “Well- You see- [Y/N] went into the woods, and-” “I'll explain. Stanley, a word?” The Stans went away into another room, while a tired (but slowly growing less so) Mabel stood in the doorway, staring at her brother, who was genuinely showing affection to somebody._ _

__“Stanley. Dipper _swore._ At me.” Ford started with. A great start, really. Stan blinked, raising an eyebrow. “He swore at _you_?” He repeated, clearly in doubt. “Yes. Multiple times- Though the second was aimed at the gnomes. You see, [Y/N] went into the woods, and Dipper was following these- Footprints they had left?” He was still unsure on that part. “They had been taken by the gnomes. Dipper was… _Very_ unhappy with the whole situation, and he _swore_ at me, Stanley.” Stan let out a hearty laugh, patting his brother's shoulder- Poor Ford still looked extremely distraught. _ _

__Mabel, who had been eves dropping on her grunkle's, turned to Dipper, who was now getting you another glass of water. “You saw their _ **FOOTPRINTS**_?!” She near yelled, though out of excitement. Oh my gosh! Her bother had found his soulmate!! Dipper turned to her, raising an eyebrow as he gave the now full glass to you. “Yeah?” He sat down beside you, giving you a glance. “DIPPER _DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!_ ” “N..o?” He tilted his head. You were way too out of it to think properly- Though you did remember seeing Dipper leaving neon footprints behind him as he carried you… Weird. _ _

__Mabel squealed. “ _YOU TWO ARE **SOULMATES!!** I KNEW IT!!_” At this point, all of Gravity Falls was going to be awoken by Mabel's yelling. “What?!” was simultaneously yelled by three individuals- Stan, Ford, and Dipper. You were... still a bit too out of it, and were trying to ignore Mabel's yelling. “YES!!” She squealed, running over to him. “There are these neon footprints! When you meet your soulmate, they leave them!! Eeee!! _Dipper!! **You found them! YOU FOUND THEM!**_ ” She was now jumping up and down. You groaned, and Dipper turned to you with a concerned look, gently rubbing your back. _ _

__You swore you heard Ford make an offhanded comment about someone named Fiddle…. Fiddleford? And Stan letting out a snort. “Mabel, that isn't possible...” Dipper shook his head, looking at you. Were you his soulmate? No, you couldn't be. Those footprints meant nothing._ _

__“Dipper Pines!” Mabel- Almost screamed, though she was being slightly quieter now. “Don't deny it! I knew it! Look at the way you're treating them!” Dipper shook his head, though deep down he _knew_ that was the truth. You leaned into his hand a bit as he continued to rub your back. “Dipper I know you love them!” She squealed. Yeah, you knew he loved you too. It was platonic right? I mean, sure, you were _in_ love with him, but he didn't need to know that. “Mabel- Not that way.” Dipper sighed. “Yes that way!! You've stayed up at night talking about them!” She squealed. You glanced at him, and let out this soft laugh with a weak, “Really?” _ _

__“Uh- _No!_ ” “He's lying!” You knew he was lying- He was never good at hiding it. You let out a tired laugh, and let yourself lean against Dipper with a sigh. “Hey, Dipstick?” You muttered to him, glancing up at him. “Yeah?” He asked, ignoring Mabel again. “Can we go to bed?” He looked at you, then nodded. “Do you want me to carry you?” He questioned, and you simply gave a nod in response. The two of you had already decided you'd sleep in the same bed- That wasn't weird, right? No, not at all. _ _

__

__He laid you down, and got under the covers with you. “If I make you uncomfortable, tell me, okay?” He asked, softly. You nodded again, cuddling up to him. “Hey Dipper?” You murmured, nuzzling into him a bit. “Yeah?” He replied, softly. “Goodnight. I love you.” He gave a breathy laugh, though the feeling in his chest told a different story. “Goodnight, [Y/N]. I love you, too.” Now it was your turn to, tiredly, laugh. “I know, baby, I know.”_ _


	3. Do Triangles Even /Have/ Souls? [Bill]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd waited all of your lives- All. Of them. To find your soulmate. And you are _extremely_ annoyed at the universe when you find out who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was- Kind of shitposty, but fun to write!  
> Thank you, again, Star for helping with this one! 
> 
> TW for this chapter include;  
> Swearing- And lots of it.  
> Slapping  
> Bill, in general.  
> Reader is uh.... Very pissed off. 
> 
> Prompt: Written on you is a badly worded description of how you’ll meet your soulmate (Ex. Reality: Meet in coffee shop spill drink- - > Description: “You’ll meet in a place of high energy and it’ll be hot”)

Every. Goddamn. Life. You came into existence, and had one- _one_ phrase on your wrist. “Shape. Smack. Love.” In Every. God. Damn. Life. What the actual _hell_ did that mean?! Sure- They were _supposed_ to be vague. But shape smack love?! What in the actual fuck?! You were getting _really_ fucking tired of not finding your soulmate and having this happen in every. Fucking. Life. Who the hell _was_ your soulmate?! Some immortal god?! 

Now, unrelated to your soulmate issues, you were currently driving down a foreboding looking road. It was starting to get dark- But you swore you saw something- A Wendigo, to be specific. You would swear to whoever would listen that you _did_ indeed see it, and you _needed_ to find out where it was going. Danger and chaos was always a strong suit of yours, why stop it from being so now? 

Finally, coming down the road, you saw a sign that read “Gravity Falls.” Weird. You didn't see it on any maps. Nontheless you drove into the town. It was beginning to get dark, and you were falling tired. Mayhaps some food or a goodnight's rest would help. You pulled into a small diner- Greasy's Diner- And got out of your car, heading in. You got yourself situated and began to look over the menu. 

A woman came up with a pen and paper-pad. “Hey there! Are you ready to order?” You looked up to her, noticing an eye that seemed to stay close. “Uhm- Yes, I'm ready to order.” You stated politely, telling her your order. “I'll get that for ya.” She walked off to get your food, and you sat there. You looked over your wrist again, sighing at the phrase. It annoyed you so much. You ran your hand over it, almost like it was pen ink, and if you did it enough it would be off of your body.

After a few minutes the woman came back and set your food down. “I haven't seen you around here, new to town or something?” She asked, smiling. You shook your head as you began to eat- Swallowing before yous spoke, of course. “No, I- Thought I saw something, and I followed it into this town.” You stated with a shrug, though added a murmur of, “I think I lost it, though.. Damn thing.” “Do you need a place to stay?” She asked. You looked at her, then sighed and nodded. “I think so. The closest inns seem… Pretty far away.” “I run a bed and breakfast! Right near the diner!” She announced. “Oh- That's- Lovely! I'll definitely check in after I finish eating, thank you!” She smiled at you and nodded, then walked off to take the next person in's order. 

After you finished eating you checked into the bed and breakfast. It was rather nice- Calm and homey. You sat on the bed and let out a sigh. You were still mad at yourself for losing trail of the Wendigo. You moved your arms up, cracking them gently, before changing into some more sleep appropriate clothing. You laid down on the bed- Rather warm, it was nice- And fell into a deep sleep. 

His eyes opened. What the hell? He got up and looked around- What? He didn't think he could do this anymore? He tried to move around- It was slow. He wasn't in his body- Well, he was, but not his _old_ body. He hated this. He hated this body. “Maann, this looks _a lot_ like Pinetree's! Way too vacant!” He stated, throwing his arms behind his head. Usually his life was chaos filled- He liked it that way. This was too… Calm. 

“Seem familiar, Cipher?” The voice came from all around. He knew that voice. He _hated_ that voice. “What do you want, you- you- you- Gill face!” Nice comeback. “And what is this writing on my arm?!” Ignoring the first accusation- Though it _was_ more of a statement then a question, the Axolotl responded, swimming slowly around Bill. “It's always been there.” They stated simply. “No it hasn't!” He replied, clearly annoyed. “It's _never_ been there!” There came this long sigh- Though it came from everywhere. It sounded- Tired. “Your arms were black before. You could not read the script on them, it blended in.” They stated simply.

“What does it mean?!” He yelled, though moreso into the void than at the Axolotl. “That is for you to find out.” They stated. He let out this long groan. _He_ was usually the one giving vague answers to annoy people! Why were _they_ doing it?! And why was he cursed with this stupid meat-sack?! “That,” The Axolotl started, “Was not of my doing.” And that was all they said, as they faded out after finishing their sentence. He let out a long, annoyed groan again. He could feel the end of the dream coming- He'd gotten used to this in his other form. But this was _his_ dream, and that felt wrong. “I NEED ANSWERS!” He yelled- Though this it really _was_ into the void- As he began to wake up. 

You woke up and rubbed your eyes, yawning softly. It took you a moment to adjust to the surroundings and get your grounding about _why_ you were here- And, of course, when you did, you were rather annoyed to remember your near-catch of a Wendigo, and it disappearing as you came into the strange town you were in now- Yes, Gravity Falls. The one that wasn't on any map. 

You gathered your things and checked out, then got a quick breakfast. You then went out to face the day, deciding you might as well do some touring while you were here. Something fun would be great, right? Rid your mind of your failed attempt at finding a chaos monster and give you something to do. And that, of course, led you right to the chaos monster you'd been looking for your whole existence. 

As you looked around you found your way to a building with signs everywhere labeled “Mystery Shack!” and “Come here!” in arrow shapes. Something called the mystery shack was bound to be interesting, right? You decided so, and started up towards it. On your walk, however, you found something on the ground- A page. It seemed old, browning yet still faded with time. You picked it up, curious of it. The top of the page read, “BILL CIPHER” followed by a list of things that this supposed person- Triangle? As you read further on- Had done. Interesting.

You shoved the page into your pocket and walked into the Mystery Shack, and were immediately met by several weird looking, mashed together creatures, and things that were clearly overpriced and scam-worthy. You definitely weren't going to buy anything from here- But it couldn't hurt to look around, and that's exactly what you did. You looked around, muttering comments on the weird creatures- However, something _else_ caught your eyes after a bit- Or, ears? Maybe? 

Yelling. “STANFORD PINES!” The voice was a bit strained, and mad. “WHAT DOES SHAPE SMACK LOVE MEAN?!” _That_ stopped you dead in your tracks. “I don't _know_ what it means.” Came back an annoyed voice. Two people suddenly came out from a-- Vending machine? What the hell? One was an older man with greying hair who was wearing a beige trench coat. The other was a blond man, somewhat around your age. He looked rather dapper, to be fair. Nice sense of style at least. “AND WHY CAN'T I GET IT OFF?!” The blond one yelled. “Bill, I already told you, I don't know.” The other one- Stanford, you assumed- replied. He seemed tired, like he'd been asked this question all day. You'd assumed they hadn't noticed you, as you heard someone else- A gruffer sounding man- Comment, “Don't scare my customers off, Cipher.” 

Cipher. Bill. Bill Cipher- And the phrase- Oh- _Oh mother fucker._ You'd been looking for your soulmate for _ages_ now, through several lives- Only to find out it was some _shady_ motherfucker who almost ended the world?! Oh fuck no! That was it! “CIPHER!” Oh, you were _pissed._ He turned towards you, raising an eyebrow with a cocky smile. “Yes?” “I've been looking for you my _whole_ goddamn life-” The people in the shack were starting to stare now, and Stanford looked- Well- Unhappy, to say the least. “ _No,_ all of my goddamn _lives_ only to find out your some INTERDIMENSIONAL _ASSHOLE_ who almost ending the fucking WORLD?!” He liked the cockiness in this one. He put a hand on his hip, a smile on his face. “All of your lives?” “I can't fucking believe _ANYONE_ would be _FORCED_ to put up with _YOU_ for all of ETERNITY! Let alone _ME!!_ ” You yelled, near stomping your foot. 

“ALL I'VE FUCKING _DONE_ IS LOOKED FOR YOU, AND YOU'RE A GODDAMN INTERDIMENSIONAL _DEMON_?!” “Was.” He corrected, though his tone was starting to drip. “YOU SON OF A _BITCH_ DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!” And with that, despite the fact he was indefinitely your soulmate, you slapped him. Hard. And then you turned on your heel, letting out a loud yell. Bill put a hand on his cheek and stared at you as you left. _Wow. You were amazing._ Stanford peeked out of a corner, then let out a loud sigh. “Bill… Has a soulmate? How- _How?_ ” He then began to furiously write in one of his journals. Dipper- Who was upstairs before this whole mess started- Was also doing the same. Mabel was… Very excited to have someone else she knew had a soulmate in the house. 

You glared one more time at Bill as you left the shack, and had a realization. Fuck. _Fuck._ This man was an _asshole._ You did NOT find him attractive! You saw him running after you, clearly infatuated. You began to full on sprint, not willing to have a conversation with this stupid demon you'd been searching for constantly. “Hey! HEEYY!!” He yelled after you. You let out a yell and tried to run faster, but fate had decided otherwise, and tripped you on a unburied tree root. “FUCK!” You screeched as you fell to the ground. 

Bill nearly threw you up in the air as he got to you. “Hey! Hey!! Hey!!! DO THAT AGAIN!” He said, pointing to his face. “What the hell?!” You backed up a bit, but he had a pretty good grip on you. “And what does this mark mean?!” Clearly, _you_ knew. You let out a frustrated sigh and attempted to push yourself away from Bill again. “It means we're soulmates.” You grumbled, glaring up at him. He tiled his head. “Soulmates?” “Out souls are connected, or something.” You groaned, finally getting out of his grasps. “I don't _have_ a soul!” He stated. “Apparently you _do._ ” You replied, moving away from him. 

“I can't fucking believe _you're_ my soulmate.” You crossed your arms. Bill came up behind you and wrapped his around you, pulling you close to his chest. “Hit me again! Hit me again!!” He cheered. “If you keep doing this I might _punch_ you.” You grumbled. He let out a happy laugh, hugging you tighter. You let out a groan, throwing your head back and a bit into Bill. You hated to admit it, but you kind of enjoyed being stuck here in his arms. He had a nice presence. Fuck. You hated this- Well, you didn't, clearly. As for Bill, he was in love the moment you smacked him across the face. Guess “Shape. Smack. Love.” was true afterall.


End file.
